1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor package having the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having an UBM plane, and a semiconductor package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor device (e.g. a die or an interposer), at least one ground plane or power plane is formed on a redistribution layer (RDL) that is embedded in a plurality of dielectric layers on the front surface or the backside surface of a semiconductor substrate. The disadvantage of the conventional semiconductor device is that the cost for forming the ground plane or the power plane is relatively high.